


2-Point Perspective

by Arsoemon



Series: Daybreakers Month [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daybreakers Month, Gen, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Daybreakers Month Week 2: School Life
Series: Daybreakers Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654576
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1: Joker

Akira wakes to his alarm, a bit frazzled. On the one hand, he’s glad he went ahead and finished his homework before bed; on the other, he’s absolutely missing those two extra hours.

“You yawn any more and your jaw’s bound to fall off,” Sojiro comments from behind the counter. Akira apologizes and finishes breakfast as quickly as he can. The journey to school is a blur, and it’s not until he’s in his seat and waiting for class to start that he remembers Hiruta-Sensei mentioning some assignment or other. Ann notices the look on his face.

“You don’t look so good. Is everything okay?”

“Did you do Hiruta’s writing assignment?”

“The one from two days ago? I probably should’ve, but it’s just extra credit, so,” she shrugs as she takes her seat. Akira exhales a huge sigh of relief and hunches over his desk.

Lunchtime rolls around, and he uses the time to get a short nap in. It’s only marginally easier to focus, but they’re just reviewing today anyway. Aside from Ushimaru nearly hitting him in the face with chalk, the day is uneventful. Immediately after school, Ann heads out to visit Shiho, and Ryuji goes straight home to help his mom.

“You should go to bed early,” Morgana suggests as Akira yawns again. He probably should go to bed early, but refuses on basic principle.

“Kurusu-kun!” Mishima catches him at the stairs. “I wanted to thank you in person for taking care of the whole bully thing. The Phantom Thieves are really starting to get a lot of attention,” he starts into an explanation about the poll percentages from the phan site that Akira more or less hears. He’s got the distinct feeling of being followed as they reach the ground floor, but his attention is diverted when a girl behind them trips. Acting reflexively, he catches her before she hits the floor. The girl hurries to stand, stammering out an apology as she steps away from him. Akira picks up the book she dropped and recognizes the cover from a manga Ryuji often has with him. He hands it to her with a polite smile and a nod before turning to leave.

“That was the coolest thing!” Mishima gushes as they exit the building. “First you dodge Ushimaru, then you save the student council president... maybe you really are a ninja.”

“Well aren’t you charming today,” Morgana snickers over Akira’s shoulder.”

“Was that a cat?” Mishima looks around. “Anyway, I’ll message you about the next request once I have more details. Later!” He runs back into the building.

“Looks like you’ve got nothing else to do today. You should take a nap.”

“I have plenty to do today,” Akira grumbles under his breath.

As if on cue, his phone buzzes with a text. The subject reads “What are your plans?” That wakes him up a bit. He can’t help but smile as he responds and makes his way to the underground walkway, wondering just what the artist could have in mind for today.


	2. Part 2: Yusuke

Classes have just ended for the day, and Yusuke is meticulously packing away his pens and notebook when four boys walk up to him. Having no idea what this could be about, he gazes up at them, carefully measuring his expression so as to look neither stand-offish nor frightened.

“Um, Kitagawa-San. You draw, right?” One of the other guys hits the speaker in the back as if to say “duh!”

Yusuke maintains an even expression. “I do.”

“Well... um....”

“Will you help us with decorations for the school festival?” The one who hit the first asks.

“We know there’s still a lot of time left, but we wanted to start as soon as possible,” a third speaks up. “Y’know, plenty of time to make it that much better.” They eye him almost nervously.

“That should be alright,” he nods once.

“Thanks! Really looking forward to it!” They each nod or smile at him as they walk away. He’s used to being the first one the others come to when they want something art related done, though he’s certainly not the only art student or even necessarily the best, for that matter. It is a bit unusual for them to ask so politely, though.

Once the boys leave, Togo-San approaches with a folded piece of paper. “I have more recommendations for you.” He unfolds the paper and sees the list of recommended manga is longer than the one from last time. “I tried to suggest more like the ones you marked as favorites last time. There are so many because our interests seem to line up,” she gives a small smile.

“Thank you. I will start immediately,” he returns her smile. She seems to be about to leave when he remembers. “Ah-“ he flips through to the back of his notebook and picks up an origami crane. “I almost forgot. You expressed interest in music to which you can meditate,” he hands the crane to her and waits expectantly.

She slowly unfolds it to see a page full of songs and can’t contain a small giggle at his tendency toward dramatics. “I look forward to trying these out. Until tomorrow then.” They exchange small smiles and a nod before she turns to leave.

As she walks away, his ears pick up a conversation across the room. "Ugh! He's so pretty!"

A brief check of his periphery confirms that they’re talking about him. Yusuke is beyond used to hearing things like that. The compliments just feel so hollow and are increasingly likely to be followed by-

"But I hear he's so cold. Nana-Chan was totally flirting with him, and he just wouldn't acknowledge it."

There it is. With an internal sigh, he finishes putting his things away. He’s been trying to understand other people ever since he moved into the dorms a few weeks ago, and he feels as if he’s made progress. There have been profound revelations from people-watching and doing things with the group and even just being surrounded by people beyond just in the classroom. Still, it gets a bit disheartening to see just how the same people can be, especially when it comes to such shallow, pointless subjects. _No, not pointless. They clearly have an interest in the matter; therefore, it means something_. He’s been doing a better job at not resting on his first judgments lately, and that makes him smile inwardly.

He almost runs into someone as he steps out of the classroom. The girl startles and drops half the stack of books she was carrying, but fortunately, Yusuke’s reaction time isn’t limited to the Metaverse. The catch is so effortless even he’s a bit impressed with himself.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” She rushes to try to retrieve the rest of the stack. The girl tilts her head just far enough, and her eyes come to rest just about at his chest. It’s at that moment he recognizes her. Nakamura Nanami, the Nana-Chan the group of girls was just talking about.

“It is no trouble, truly. I apologize for startling you.” She keeps glancing between his neck and the books in his hands, the pink in her cheeks deepening with every glance. “To where may I help you carry these?”

She looks up at him then. “Th-the library, please.” He smiles gently at her, hoping to calm her nerves—though possibly doing the opposite. The walk isn’t the most comfortable at first, but he does manage to get her to engage in a bit of small talk. At the very least, she looks like she can breathe again by the time they set the books on the desk.

The girl working the desk looks between them, a wry smirk on her face. Nakamura-San blushes again and bows her thanks to Yusuke before turning to the desk worker. He opens the list again and decides to check and see if any of them are here.

He steps out into the hallway, thinking about what he has to do this evening and is pleasantly surprised that only three things make the list. He steps closer to the wall and types out a text—What are your plans? as the subject—and hits send. If he’s busy, then there’s time to make more observations in the walkway. But if he’s free, this just may be the day to take him up on his offer for that nude painting.


End file.
